Menunggu
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Dia terus menunggu. Menunggu orang itu untuk datang menjemputnya dalam kegelapan ini. Namun, sepertinya hal itu sia-sia. Drabble. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Non-dialogue. Dark Angst. Confussion. OOC. Drabble.  


* * *

**_

**MENUNGGU

* * *

**

Kegelapan menyelimuti sebuah ruangan, dentingan piano bergema memecah keheningan malam. Cahaya remang dari lilin memperlihatkan sesosok wujud yang duduk di depan piano, jemarinya menekan tuts dengan anggun, memainkan lagu, sendiri.

Rambut cokelat melambai lembut karena angin yang berhembus semilir. Sinar rembulan menyusup, menerangi kulit pucat yang terlihat.

Sepasang mata terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris berwarna cokelat bercampur dengan bayangan warna emas dan hitam. Kesedihan, kesendirian, dan perasaan merindukan, mengaduk menjadi satu dalam sinar tatapan hampa yang menerawang memanggil.

Dia menunggu, terus menunggu, seseorang yang dia cintai datang untuk mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan hampa yang membungkusnya, jauh dari tempat yang telah mengikatnya ini, jauh dari kesendirian yang merasuk hatinya.

Namun ditunggu sampai kapanpun, orang itu tak pernah datang.

Berapa lama pun dia menunggu, orang itu tak pernah muncul.

Walau begitu, dia masih terus menunggu. Selalu. Dia selalu menunggu di ruangan ini, memainkan dengan piano lagu yang sangat disukai orang itu.

Dentingan piano terdengar semakin cepat, mengalun lembut tapi mengandung keputusasaan yang teramat sangat.

Hari demi hari... dia terus menunggu.

Terus dan terus... dia menunggu.

Terus menunggu dalam mansion tua yang berdiri di tengah Northern Woods, tempat dimana dia terkurung sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Menunggu untuk diselamatkan.

Senyum lirih tersungging di bibirnya. Sudah berapa tahun sejak orang itu berjanji untuk menyelamatkannya? Berjanji untuk membawanya keluar dari neraka kesendirian ini? Dia sudah tidak ingat lagi, sudah kehilangan hitungan hari, bulan, dan tahun.

Bayangan masa lalu dimana dia hidup bahagia bersama teman-temannya, dan juga bersama orang itu, terlintas di pikirannya. Tapi tidak terlihat wajah mereka, buram seperti embun di kaca.

Dia sudah melupakan wajah teman-temannya sendiri.

Suara piano semakin keras ketika jemarinya menekan tuts dengan penuh rasa frustasi. Air mata membasahi tuts bagai gerimis yang menyusup masuk. Dia menggigit dalam bibirnya, merasakan darah bercampur tangis di lidahnya.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna rubi terbayang, bola mata yang menyiratkan perasaan yang kini dia rasakan. Dia sangat menyukai warna mata itu. Sangat indah, begitu indah sehingga dia berusaha begitu keras untuk membuat sepasang mata itu mengandung kebahagiaan.

Tapi kini, dia sangat membencinya, sangat, sampai dia ingin menghancurkannya dalam tangan yang tengah memainkan piano ini.

Rasa sakit selalu menusuk hatinya setiap dia memikirkannya. Mengingat sepasang mata warna rubi itu, rambut raven yang elegan, dan juga tatapan intens penuh kesedihan, hanya membuat perasaan 'ini' semakin dalam.

Dia tidak menyukai perasaan 'ini', perasaan yang membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

Kedua matanya melirik ke arah jendela yang diteralis, menatap barrier permanen yang mengelilingi mansion, barrier yang sangat kuat.

Suara piano terhenti. Dia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela, menatap hampa menuju bagunan sekolah yang hanya samar terlihat. Tatapannya menjadi benci ketika melihat bangunan-bangunan itu. Sekarang dia sangat membenci akademi ini, tetapi dia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang saat itu begitu polos menerima tawaran sekolah ini demi bersama Hotaru.

Hotaru...

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Giginya gemertak penuh amarah. Akademi telah membunuh Hotaru demi memancing dirinya masuk dalam cengkeraman mereka.

Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir, tatapan kosong dari sepasang mata milik tubuh sahabat baiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa, tubuh yang hancur seakan meledak dari dalam.

Sejak saat itu pulalah, dia menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan kepala sekolah. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi marionet rusak yang terus dikuras energinya dengan mengurungnya di mansion yang dipenuhi Alice Absorber.

Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju piano. Telunjuknya perlahan menekan tuts satu demi satu, sebelum jemari lainnya ikut menekan dan memainkan piano.

Sepasang bola mata merah rubi itu kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Mata cokelatnya menggelap mengingat lelaki itu, lelaki yang telah mengkhianatinya tetapi juga yang telah berjanji untuk menolongnya. Juga...

...lelaki yang sangat dia cintai.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Dia benar-benar bodoh karena terus menunggu lelaki yang tak akan pernah datang. Natsume pasti sudah mati mengingat alice-nya yang bertipe seperti itu.

Sakit...

Perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba bunuh diri, tetap tidak berhasil. Dia ingin pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin berada dalam mansion yang kekal ini. Mereka telah menghentikan 'waktu'nya, membuatnya tidak bisa mati, membuatnya terus terjebak dalam umur remaja demi nafsu kotor mereka.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, juga hatinya. Air matanya yang mengalir kini berwarna merah bercampur dengan darah. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, sebelum menjadi gelap. Dentingan piano berhenti bersamaan tubuh ramping itu ambruk. Kedua mata hazel itu menutup perlahan.

Lelah... rasanya sangat lelah...

Mungkin... dia akan tidur...

Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa dia tak akan terbangun lagi.

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Fic kedua di fandom Gakuen Alice.

Fic yang sangat pendek tanpa dialog, tidak nyambung dan tanggung, juga tanpa plot.

Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Please review if don't mind.

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
